Kingdom Hearts: Take My Hand
by The Pyromancer
Summary: Based on an online prompt asking for Vanitas/Aqua kidnapping smut. My answer? Aqua kidnaps Vanitas and tries to reform him by showing him what love is really about. Will she succeed or will Vanitas take her life? Trigger warning Vanitas! Warning expanded inside. One Shot Story.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Based on an anonymous online prompt, "Vanitas/Aqua! How about kidnapping?". Pretty sure they didn't mean like this, but this seemed so much better.

I kind of just wanted to just put **Trigger warning Vanitas!** and let readers beware, but here's as complete a list as possible.

**Trigger Warning:** Kidnapping, sexist language, very strong language, Sexual language, Non-con, rape threats, bondage, and contains Lemon content.

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Take My Hand<strong>

Aqua tugged on the rope, finding it secure and taut. She looked into the hateful, amber eyes of Vanitas. He had so much pain and anger about him. He had injured her on several occasions before, but never like this. He seemed so unlike Ventus, the boy who he was the dark side of, yet so similar. His very presence reminded her of her friend, causing her pain at the reminder. But she needed to stay strong, couldn't let him break her.

"So, this is what you get off on, huh?" asked Vanitas in his usual mocking voice, tugging on the rope binding his hands and legs, keeping them secure to the bedposts. "You're a sick, perverted slut, aren't you? Did you do this with Terra? Some weird power play? What about that weakling Ventus? Did you molest the kid? Or are you doing this to me now because you feel so much better about doing it to someone so clearly 'evil', unlike that pure sap."

"Those ropes aren't for that purpose," replied Aqua calmily. "They're for your safety."

"Oh, for 'my safety' huh? That makes _so _much sense," said Vanitas snidely, rolling his eyes. He tugged once again on his bonds. They were tight, possibly enchanted with magic to keep them secure. The damn blue haired magical bitch was just oh so ever creative with this sort of stuff…

"The rope isn't so that you don't hurt me, but so that you stop hurting yourself," replied Aqua.

Tugging again it occurred to him that the ropes weren't really cutting into his skin. They weren't rough or frayed, but treated for such a purpose. They bound him without hurting him. The care shown in such an act confused him. The bitch hated him, why was she doing this? Revenge would have been so much sweeter by making him hurt.

"I'm not a fucking cutter you know," replied Vanitas, trying to be as crude and rude as possible. "I'm not a fucking masochist. But I am a sadist, and watching you and your little friends squirm is just so much fucking fun!"

"Stop lying," said Aqua gently. "I can see it on your face, in your heart. You might be Ven's darkness but you also have your own heart, just like he had one of light. You're not just his dark emotions, no matter how much you pretend. You're not even as completely twisted as Xehanort or Braig."

"Why don't you untie me and I'll show you just how fucking twisted I am as I screw you! Bend you over and make you scream in so much pain and pleasure you won't be able to tell which is which anymore!" yelled Vanitas, feeling frustrated. He was supposed to make others feel powerless then reveal their flaws. Why was this happening to him? And why did it hurt so much?

"Every time you hurt someone, you're hurting yourself," continued Aqua, ignoring his taunts. "Your heart aches. It's really a pure heart, isn't it? So pure it feels every emotion much too strongly to bear. So pure it couldn't fight off the darkness that surrounded it from your birth. You were corrupted by those around you, not because that's what you naturally are."

Then Aqua surprised him completely, moving forward and gently hugging him, warmth and light coming through from her heart, to his.

"But I want you to know, you don't have to face it alone anymore. I'm here for you," continued Aqua, whispering in his ear. "Like I was for Ven and Terra, I'm here for you. Not because you're Ven, but because you're you, and you need me. Will you let me help you?"

Vanitas felt tears running down his face. He couldn't take it anymore! He stopped fighting against his bonds, both the physical ropes and the ones around his heart. He let go, and felt an inner warmth feeling his heart, from all directions. And finally, he relented.

"Please," he begged, crying. "Help me!"

"I will do my best," said Aqua, breaking off the hug. She smiled a sad smile at him, tears of happiness coming out of her eyes.

"I don't want your best!" yelled Vanitas. "I want to stop feeling this darkness! Every day it chokes me, makes me feel like the only way I can live is indulging in it! I don't know how to live any other way, but I want to!"

"Then relax," said Aqua soothingly. She leaned back in towards him. "And allow me to show you another path. One of light, one of peace, and one of love."

Then Aqua kissed him. It wasn't a violent kiss, just a gentle kiss on the lips. He wasn't even able to respond, but he was able to feel. And he felt…strange. It wasn't bad though. Aqua broke away, and looked at him, her expression asking for gentle permission to continue. Every step of the way was up to him, he knew she wouldn't do anything he hated. He felt more tears coming to his eyes.

"Please…" he choked. Whether he was asking for an indulgence of passion or for help from his base emotions, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was both.

Aqua gently leaned in again, kissing him once more. She was once again gentle, but something else was added to it. There were the previous feelings of love and care, but there was also passion. But not the type of passion he was used to. It wasn't just a base, brutal lust, but a companionship based on mutual satisfaction. They were both out to enjoy this, to make themselves feel better by making the other feel better. The young woman's tongue moved into his mouth, exploring. He kissed back, not fighting, but with a passion none the less.

Aqua once more broke off the kiss. She backed away from him slightly and slid off the bed he was tied to. He felt a moment of dread, was she just going to leave him here, uncured? Had it all been a ruse, to hurt him by giving him the emotion of hope? If that bitch so much as took one step out of the room then no fucking magic rope would protect her from him bending her over and-

Vanitas's dark musing were interrupted as instead of leaving him, Aqua slid into the space behind him. He saw her crouching over him. She leaned down, grabbed his face gently in her hand and kissed him once again. He returned the kiss, loving the feel of another person. Someone who didn't just hate him or want to use him. The feel of someone who just wanted to love him. The feel of _her_ specifically.

"I want to help you further, but It will be hard to do so if you're bound, will you cooperate?" asked Aqua gently after she had broken off the kiss.

"Yes, I will," answered Vanitas truthfully, without even a moment of hesitation. He _needed_ her, and was looking forward to finding out how she fulfilled that need. His bond disappeared without even a wave of her hand or an incantation. Aqua wasn't a keyblade master for nothing, despite how much he had taunted her to the contrary.

Magic started to gather around him and he was lifted gently from where he had been lying on his back, and he was flipped onto his stomach. Aqua crawled over him until she was lightly straddling him. Then her hands descended onto his neck and he felt himself melting under her touch. She massaged away every tense and aching muscle and care. Never before had he had a chance to just relax and unwind, and now it was all happening in one glorious moment. The darkness that surrounded and protected him wasn't exactly good for stress and didn't allow him to cure himself. He could only let his dark emotions eventually cure any wounds he received. He closed his eyes to allow himself to enjoy the moment better.

Aqua finished with his neck and then moved onto his back, kneading away any aches there with a combination of her long, slender, delicate fingers, her gentle touch and what he suspected was also a little bit of magic. When done with his back, she surprised him once more, an occurrence that he felt himself enjoying more and more. She started to lightly place kisses on his neck. Then she stopped, bent down and whispered into his ear.

"Would you like the darkness surrounding you to disappear for good?" asked Aqua gently.

"Yes," muttered Vanitas contently. "That would be wonderful."

"Open your eyes." He did so and was surprised to realize that something had changed while his eyes had been closed. The darkness, that ever present shroud around his body, had disappeared. He was naked, stripped bare from one had once both protected and confined him. He turned over onto his back and looked up at Aqua. He didn't feel vulnerable or weak though. He felt, free.

"It's gone…I'm free…." He muttered to himself.

"Yes you're almost there," responded Aqua with a smile. "Would you like to help me the rest of the way?"

"I would love nothing better," replied Vanitas. Aqua once more bent down and kissed him. But this time he was free, free to return the kiss as much as he could. He reached up and wrapped his arms around her, gently gripping onto her back, and returned the kiss as well as he could. His mind started to melt away from the sheer joy of being able to embrace and be embraced by someone else.

Light enveloped Vanitas. His naked body was covered by robes of pure white light. Aqua saw his hair lighten, turning into a familiar shade of brown from its former inky black darkness. And when Vanitas opened up his eyes once more, the hateful amber eyes were gone, replaced with crying, blue eyes.

"Aqua?" asked Ventus, confused. "Why am I crying?"

"Oh Ven!" yelled Aqua, hugging Ventus once more, her dream come true.


End file.
